


The Mission and Friendship of a Lifetime

by ScarletWitch7



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ALTERNATE UNIVERSE I GUESS, Angst, Avengers team - Freeform, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Bombs, Crossover, Everyone Needs A Hug, Explosions, Gen, Guns, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Hurt MacGyver, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Angst, Mac is 23, Missions, Peter is 15, Protective Everyone, Protective Jack Dalton, Protective Jack Dalton (MacGyver 2016), Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Shooting, Teen Wanda Maximoff, Worried Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWitch7/pseuds/ScarletWitch7
Summary: Peter Parker, meet Angus MacGyver. The Phoenix Foundation sends Mac and Jack on a mission that caught the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers as well. It doesn't go as planned, and Peter and Mac get hurt.Hope you enjoy and give it a chance! :)





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfypuppypiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/gifts).



> A fic for wolfypuppypiles! I really hope you enjoy it, it's kinda a random gift but I love your works so here goes! The characters are hard to write together, so sorry if this is completely awful!

"WHAT?! THE AVENGERS?!" Jack yelled in excitement and disbelief. 

 

Mac chuckled. Jack was such a fanboy. 

 

"You mean the ones that stopped the aliens in New York? The ones that stopped that evil robot? Those Avengers?" Jack was still in awe. 

 

"Yes, those Avengers, Jack. S.H.I.E.L.D asked for our assistance on a mission that the Avengers are going on. They need a bomb expert. Mac, that's where you come in." Matty pointed to the screen in the war room. "We've been asked to go to a gala that will be taking place in upstate New York tomorrow. HYDRA is planning to disrupt it and kill a lot of people. S.H.I.E.L.D suspects shootings and a bomb that will take down the whole building. We can't call it off, because it's already happening. It lasts for two days, with today being the initial meeting." 

 

"Why is HYDRA there?" Mac asked, thinking. 

 

"The gala includes leaders from all around the world. Peace talks and treaties have been established, and one incident could cause those to fall through. That's what HYDRA wants." 

 

"We can't evacuate it?" Riley asked, confused. 

 

"If we do, even more chaos will happen. S.H.I.E.L.D suspects HYDRA is already inside the building. We need time. Now get to the plane, you're flying out." 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"Mr. Stark? Who's coming again?" Peter said, fidgeting nervously. 

 

Tony sighed. "Their names are Angus MacGyver, Jack Dalton, and Riley Davis. They're representatives of the Phoenix Foundation, a secret organization that works with S.H.I.E.L.D under the cover of a think tank. Honestly, I feel like I've told you this a thousand times. Should I have brought Steve instead?" 

 

They were waiting at the airport to meet the team coming into New York. 

 

"Plane 515 has now landed." The intercom announced. 

 

"That's them, kid. Remember, introduce yourself and shake their hands if they offer to." Tony stood up, Peter jumping up with him. 

 

Three people emerged from the crowd of people coming out of the plane. 

 

One was a young blond man, who was talking to a woman who looked about the same age as him. A middle aged man was walking behind them, adding in his own opinion. 

 

Peter followed Tony, who walked towards the group. 

 

The threesome stopped. 

 

"Are you with the Phoenix Foundation?" Tony asked quietly. 

 

"Yes. I'm MacGyver, this is Riley Davis and Jack Dalton." The young blond introduced himself and the others. 

 

"Tony Stark. This is Peter Parker." 

 

Peter waved shyly. 

 

"Hello Mr. Stark, I'm a big fan. Do you think I'll get to meet Captain America?" Jack asked bluntly. 

 

"Jack." MacGyver looked embarrassed. 

 

"Yes, you'll be working with Steve." Tony seemed amused. 

 

"So, Mr. MacGyver, you're the bomb tech?" 

 

"Yes." The blond had a glint of defiance in his eyes, as if challenging Tony to make a comment about his age. 

 

"Cool. Let's go, we have a meeting at the tower at 3:00." 

 

Peter was surprised. Tony didn't even make a joke.

 

"Alright." 

 

They made their way to the van silently. 

 

Tony drove, Jack sat in the passenger seat, and Peter sat next to Mac and Riley in the back. 

 

"So Peter, what do you do?" Riley asked curiously. 

 

Tony glanced back at him and nodded. 

 

"I'm Spider-Man." Peter said quietly. 

 

"Wait, you're Spider-Man?!" Jack exclaimed from the front. "You're like, 12!" 

 

"Shut up Jack." MacGyver said, annoyed. Peter could tell that Jack was close to him. Almost like a dad.

 

"Just sayin'." Jack turned back to his conversation with Tony. 

 

"They don't understand that young people can do stuff too. I'm 23 and I've disarmed bombs since I was 18." 

 

"Yeah, the Avengers were shocked when they figured out I was 15. I don't know why, Wanda's only 18! She was 15 or 16 when they recruited her!" Peter was happy to find others that shared his opinion. 

 

"You do a great job around the city. I saw you rescue that elevator in DC. I was called in to examine the damage." 

 

"Thanks Mr. MacGyver!" Peter liked the man. He was nice. 

 

"Call me Mac. Now, what powers do you have exactly?" 

 

They spent the ride back to the tower talking about the science of his powers. It turned out Mac and Riley were really smart, and Peter made fast friends with them. 

 

The next day would be a long one, one they would never be prepared for.


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac's team meets the rest of the Avengers, and they prepare for the mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you like this story and what you think of it! :) If you are an Avengers fan, I write a lot of Avengers fics! If you are a MacGyver fan, I have another one of those on AO3 that I wrote.

"Oh my god, you're Captain America!" Jack shook Steve's hand hard. 

 

Steve smiled, amused at the man's enthusiasm. 

 

"Hello, I'm Wanda Maximoff." A girl a little older than Peter shook RIley's hand. 

 

"Hi!" Riley responded excitedly. 

 

"I presume that you are Mr. MacGyver?" Natasha Romanov asked Mac, arms crossed. 

 

"Yes." Mac smiled, trying to make a good first impression. 

 

Natasha had a flicker of warmth behind her eyes, but she didn't smile. Instead, she went over to her friend Clint and talked to him. 

 

"Okay..." Mac muttered under his breath. 

 

"She has trust issues, which make sense. She's a spy. I'm sure she'll warm up to you soon." Peter was beside him. 

 

Right. Enhanced hearing. 

 

"So, is that your friend Wanda?" Mac nodded to the girl talking to Riley. 

 

"Yeah, she's the best! Do you want to go talk with them?" 

 

Mac chuckled. "Sure, why not?" 

 

They made their way over to the girls. 

 

"Hi Mac! What's up?" 

 

Wanda stood up, shaking Mac's hand. "I'm Wanda." Her voice had a slight accent. 

 

"MacGyver, you can call me Mac. If you don't mind me asking, where are you from? I've seen you on the news, but they never say where you came from." Mac asked politely. 

 

"Sokovia. Do you mind if I really quick check your mind?" Wanda asked, standing up from her seat. 

 

"What-"

 

"It's like a background check, Mac. She did it on me to see if I was trustworthy." 

 

"Sure, I guess?" Mac was a little suspicious. 

 

Wanda's eyes suddenly turned red, and she raised a hand, energy coming in threads off her fingers. 

 

Mac felt a tingle in the back of his mind. 

 

In a few seconds, it was over. 

 

"You're good. Sorry about that, but I don't know you." Wanda seemed a little more comfortable with Mac now, and she sat down again. 

 

"How did you do that?" 

 

Wanda was about to answer when Tony interrupted her. 

 

"Is everyone ready for tomorrow?" 

 

They all nodded. 

 

"Good. We have dinner at five."


	3. The Mission Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission begins, and HYDRA is prepared for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I am sorry I haven't been updating this story for awhile, I've been working on a novel I have started to write! (Yep, it's a lot of work as expected. :) Anyway, you should expect an update again for any of my stories maybe late Monday afternoon or Tuesday morning. :) You can find information on the book I am writing at assassinsofshadow.weebly.com! Please check it out there and possibly give me some feedback? Anyway, thanks for reading! :)

Peter woke up the next day with anxiety buzzing throughout him. 

 

'I can't mess this up today.' He thought as he raced down the stairs of the Avengers tower. 

 

Mac and his team were already in the living room. 

 

"Hi Peter." Mac smiled at him, looking up from fiddling with something in his hands. 

 

Peter waved. 

 

Riley was with Wanda, they had seemingly formed a close bond during their day together. 

 

"You guys ready?" The loud voice was startling, and Peter immediately jumped to the ceiling in surprise. 

 

It was Tony, who just started laughing at the look of betrayal on Peter's face. 

 

"Does he always do that?" Jack asked in fright and wonder, pointing at Peter on the ceiling. 

 

"Yep. Don't startle the little spider or he'll spring up to the ceiling." Tony said in a teasing voice. 

 

Peter glared at him and dropped down onto his feet. 

 

"Let's go, the rest of the team is waiting in the limo." 

 

Peter's face burned red as he rushed to get his shoes on and ran out the door. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Everyone in position?" Steve asked over the comms.

 

He and Jack were posing as security guards at the doors. 

 

Wanda, Riley, and Natasha were placed around the gala as guests, searching for anyone who might be HYDRA. 

 

Tony was pretending to be a speaker for the event, and was the last on the list. 

 

Clint and Sam were preparing to evacuate people at the first sign of fighting. 

 

Peter and Mac were searching for the bomb. Yeah, Peter got stuck with the scariest part. 

 

"So, where do you think the bomb would be?" Peter tried to make small talk as Mac searched for the bomb. 

 

"The bottom of the building, where the foundation of it all is located. That would be the most sensible place for HYDRA to place it, because-" 

 

"It would result in more casualties from the aftermath of the blast. The floor under the ballroom would crumble and cave in." Peter finished for him, realizing the severity of the situation. 

 

"Yeah." Mac turned a corner and ran down the stairs. "The damage would be catastrophic. Which is why we have to get there fast." 

 

They kept racing down the stairs, finally reaching the basement. 

 

"Alright, this is it." 

 

They opened the doors to it, ignoring the blaring red 'MANAGEMENT ONLY' signs. 

 

Right in the center was a huge bomb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to write probably a couple more chapters for this story today, so stay tuned I guess! :)


	4. The Bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bomb is huge. And it's ten minutes from blowing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE do check out my book at assassinsofshadow.weebly.com and give feedback maybe? I will possibly post the first chapter as a sneak preview once I edit it to my liking. Anyway, hope you enjoy the story! :)

Mac swore at the sight in front of him. 

 

"Mac? Peter? What's wrong, did you find the bomb yet?" Jack asked worriedly. 

 

"Yeah, we found the bomb." Mac's voice was low and frustrated. 

 

"What's wrong?" Jack sounded scared and serious. 

 

"Remember that bomb we found in my house that took a day to disarm?" Mac saw Peter's eyes widen in surprise. 

 

"Yeah..." Jack responded, voice wary. 

 

"Well, it's just like that, except there's ten minutes on the clock and it's even bigger than before." Mac sighed. "We need to evacuate the building." 

 

"Alright, I expect to see you upstairs in five, okay?" A rustling sound came over the comms. 

 

"No, Jack, I'm going to try to disarm it. Peter will be up in five." 

 

"NO!" Peter and Jack shouted in unison. When they realized they were going to say the same thing, they kept going. "We're not leaving without you." 

 

"Jack, get the civilians out. NOW." Mac was already starting to work on the bomb. 

 

"Mac-" The comms cut out.

 

"What just happened?" Peter asked, his voice shaky and small. 

 

"The comms went out. HYDRA must've realized we're here."


	5. The Evacuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and the rest of the team evacuate the upper floors while simultaneously fighting HYDRA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Thanks for reading! :)

"Mac? MAC!" Jack shouted into his comms, already guiding people out the door, Steve beside him. 

 

Wanda and Riley were helping them, and Natasha was on the other side of the building with the rest of the team. 

 

BANG. A gunshot rang through the huge room. 

 

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN! HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEAD!" A woman shouted, startling some people into following her orders. 

 

Wanda had already turned around, red magic stopping the man in his tracks, crushing his large gun. 

 

"GO!" She screamed in her accented voice. She sounded way too young to be fighting. 

 

BANG. BANG. BANG. 

 

Three other men shot from the crowd at Wanda, but she had put up a shield right as they fired, so she was untouchable. 

 

Jack could see her eyes flare an even brighter red as she tried to hold all of the other men in place and hold up her shield at the same time. 

 

The girl was struggling, and he could see worry in Steve's eyes as he watched her and got the civilians out. 

 

Wanda's shield flickered and weakened from her exhaustion.

 

"WANDA! BEHIND YOU!" Riley was already trying to get to her new friend as a man without a gun ran towards her with a large knife. 

 

Natasha reached him first, killing him in seconds. 

 

It was pure chaos, and Tony was now in his Iron Man suit, knocking out the HYDRA agents that Wanda had managed to hold. 

 

Wanda looked at them gratefully. 

 

Most of the civilians were out of the building, leaving only twenty to take care of.

 

"Wait, where's Peter?" Tony shouted across to them. 

 

Wanda froze in her tracks, turning to the stairs and running. 

 

Jack followed her. 

 

Mac was still downstairs. 

 

Then, the bomb went off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you guys like this story?


	6. Mac and Peter's POV

"What should I do?" Peter asked Mac, terrified. 

 

"Run. Get up the stairs and make sure Jack gets out." 

 

"NO!" Peter was scared, but he wouldn't leave Mac. He was his friend, and even though they had only known each other for a day, Peter couldn't leave. 

 

"YOU HAVE TO GO!" 

 

Peter flinched back. He had never heard Mac yell, and it was scary. He was normally so calm and happy. 

 

"I can't get this bomb turned off. All I did was take a bit of the edge off of the explosion, but you'll still die if it goes off." MacGyver seemed stressed. There was fear in his voice. (if Peter had known Mac longer, he would know that fear was not normal.) 

 

"I'm not leaving you. I would rather die having a chance to save you than survive leaving you to die." 

 

Mac turned around, surprise in his eyes. He almost looked grateful, but Peter could tell he didn't want him to stay at all. Even so, he gave Peter instructions on how to protect himself from the blast.

 

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. 

 

Mac suddenly burst out of the doors, grabbing Peter's arm and running towards the stairs. 

 

BOOM. 

 

The explosion rocked the building. 

 

Peter shielded Mac from the blast, slamming them both to the ground as heat licked their backs. 

 

CRASH. 

 

Rubble covered Peter's sight. 

 

He passed out.


	7. Wanda and Jack

Once the bomb went off, Jack slammed himself to the ground. 

 

But nothing happened. 

 

He could faintly hear rubble crashing to the floor around himself. 

 

"Jack?" Wanda's voice was strained. 

 

He opened his eyes.

 

"Oh my god." 

 

The building around them was completely destroyed. 

 

There was a red force field around them, keeping them safe from falling rubble. 

 

Every time something hit it, Wanda would cry out. 

 

Her eyes were full of tears and were the brightest red Jack had ever seen. 

 

"Wanda. I'm so sorry." 

 

She just shook her head.

 

The girl didn't deserve to have to keep doing this. 

 

Jack couldn't do anything about it. 

 

Then he remembered. 

 

"MAC AND PETER!" He jumped up, force field still surrounding them. 

 

"We can't go, Jack." Wanda was growing weaker. "It's too dangerous." 

 

"We have to. They're probably hurt, they need help!" Jack pleaded. 

 

"We can't." 

 

"WANDA! JACK! ARE YOU GUYS IN THERE?!" 

 

Riley. 

 

"YEAH! IS THE BUILDING SAFE?" 

 

"IT'S ALL COLLAPSED NOW! YOUR LEVEL IS SAFE TO COME ONTO, BUT I'M NOT SURE ABOUT THE BASEMENT. " 

 

Right. Mac and Peter were in the basement. 

 

"Wanda, they're here, you can stop." He said gently to the shaking girl, who collapsed a second later into his arms. He sat down, cradling the poor teen in his arms.

 

"WE'RE COMING IN NOW!" Steve shouted. 

 

Jack immediately spotted them. 

 

"JACK! WANDA!" Riley ran to him, tears streaming down her face. "Is she hurt?" 

 

"She just passed out. The only reason we're not hurt is her force field." 

 

Riley nodded. "We need to get out of here, it's unstable." 

 

Jack nodded. 

 

Steve scooped Wanda into his arms, and Riley helped Jack up. 

 

They still hadn't found Mac and Peter.


	8. Pain and Being Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is scared. So is Mac, even though he doesn't want to admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while! :(

"Peter?" Mac's voice cut through the haze of unconsciousness clouding Peter's brain. 

 

"Yeah?" His voice sounded weak and scratchy. 

 

Peter heard Mac cough. 

 

Dust was abundant in their pocket of rubble. 

 

At least Mac hadn't been crushed. 

 

He was next to Peter, and was mostly shielded from the initial blast, but had rolled away from Peter to avoid the collapsing pocket. They were still able to hear each other, and weren't completely separated. 

 

"Don't worry, we'll get out, I promise." Mac sounded like he was in pain, his voice strained. 

 

"Are you okay?" Peter asked, coughing. 

 

Everything around him was dark. 

 

"Yeah. You?" 

 

"Um..." 

 

"Where did you get hurt?" 

 

To be honest, Peter had no idea. 

 

Everything hurt. 

 

"I don't know. I think I'm bleeding. Everything hurts." Peter answered, voice breaking at the end of his sentence. 

 

Mac swore. "Okay. I'm gonna do something, okay? I need to tell them where we are, so I'm going to poke something through the rubble. Prepare to shield yourself in anything falls." 

 

Peter heard Mac shifting. 

 

Then the man cried out in pain. "I'm fine, sorry about that." 

 

"You're not fine." Peter stated. He could feel himself growing weaker.

 

"MAC! PETER! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!" 

 

Jack. Tony. 

 

"Well, I guess I should move faster." Mac sounded relieved. 

 

"Do you think they can hear us?" Peter asked, preparing to yell back. He couldn't suck in enough air.

 

"We can always try. Can you yell?" 

 

"I don't think so. Can you?" 

 

"JACK! WE'RE DOWN HERE!" 

 

"MAC!" 

 

They heard pounding footsteps. 

 

Peter heard Mac break out in a coughing fit.

 

"Mac?" He asked. No answer. 

 

Shoot. He had probably passed out.

 

"They're over here!"


	9. Stay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They uncover their friends from the rubble. It doesn't go well, to say the least.
> 
> NOTE: Medical inaccuracies are probably abundant in this chapter, I didn't really have time to research! :( Also, the way they get them out is probably wrong too, but hopefully the rest makes up for it? :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update day! A little late though, sorry! :)

"They're over here!" Jack shouted, running to where the glint of Mac's knife poked out of the rubble. 

 

Riley and Tony were behind him. 

 

Wanda was inside the ambulance they had parked outside. 

 

She had just woken up when they left, but was too weak to follow them. 

 

"We're coming, Peter!" Tony ran to where Jack was, already reaching for the rubble above the assumed spot where Mac and Peter were.

 

"NO!" 

 

Tony looked up at Jack, seeming to snap out of a trance and nodded in understanding. 

 

Suddenly, the Iron Man suit appeared behind Tony. 

 

He stepped backwards into it, and it closed around him.

 

Then, he reached for the rubble.

 

"Jack, Riley, I'm going to need your help stabilizing the rest of the rubble when I get this off."

 

They nodded and got into position.

 

"On the count of 3, I'm going to lift it."

 

"Mr. Stark?" A small, hoarse voice sounded from the rubble.

 

It was Peter.

 

"Peter! We're going to get you out, don't worry. Just prepare yourself if any of the rubble falls, okay?"

 

"Okay." They heard Peter cough hard.

 

"1, 2, 3!" The large piece of wall was lifted quickly.

 

Jack and Riley immediately felt the rubble shift, and scrambled to hold it back.

 

Tony set the rubble down nearby, on what they knew was a stable pile, then helped Riley and Jack.

 

Again, they lifted the rubble and held it back.

 

They finally got to Peter a minute later.

 

And they saw the blood covering the boy.

 

"Oh my god." Riley was horrified.

 

There was a piece of metal stabbing through his abdomen.

 

Peter was still conscious. "Mr. Stark...."

 

Tony's faceplate flipped up. His eyes were filled with tears. "Hey, we're gonna have to keep you there until the doctors get here, okay?"

 

Peter looked confused. He didn't seem to notice the thing in his stomach. "W-where's Mac?"

 

"We're going to get him out in a second." Jack answered, looking pointedly at Tony. "Riley, stay over by Peter. We're getting Mac out."

 

________________________________________________________________

 

About five minutes later, they saw Mac.

 

He was unconscious, a gash on his head and his arm bent in the wrong direction.

 

There was also a rip in his pants, revealing a bleeding cut.

 

But his breathing was steady, given a few coughs from the dust once in a while.

 

Jack lifted the much too light twenty-three year old out of the rubble, while Tony went back to Peter.

 

When she saw Mac in Jack's arms, Riley burst into tears.

 

"Mac...."

 

Jack saw Tony by Peter, comforting the kid.

 

He stood up with Mac, running out of the building where the med team was. Riley followed after asking Tony if he was alright.

 

They quickly took Mac and set him on a stretcher, lifting him into the ambulance.

 

"They need a team in there, hurry!" Jack said to a older EMT, who nodded and ran inside with some of the team.

 

Wanda was there, trying to stand up while Natasha kept her sitting gently.

 

The teen's eyes flashed red, and she gasped, hand flying to her mouth.

 

"PETER!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys still like this, please, tell me what you think! :)


	10. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is near death. (Medical inaccuracies again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! :) Hope you guys are having a great day!

"PETER! NO!" Wanda all but shrieked, pushing past Natasha. 

 

She had seen him, oxygen mask covering his face as medics try to keep him alive. His heart had stopped.

 

Wanda ran inside the obliterated building, fear taking over her senses and driving her towards the sobbing echoing through the rubble. 

 

She stopped to see the horrifying scene. 

 

Tony was crying, holding onto Peter's limp hand as the EMTs worked. 

 

"I can help him!" Wanda blurted out, running the rest of the way to Peter. 

 

The nurses tried to push her away, but she wouldn't stop. 

 

"Step away from him!" 

 

Red energy gathered in her hands. 

 

The woman in front of her stopped trying to save Peter in shock. 

 

"C'mon Peter...." Wanda mumbled as she pressed her hand against his heart, the magic going inside. 

 

She immediately felt what to do. 

 

Pulling her hand away, Wanda's fingers pulled red threads connected to Peter's chest. 

 

Suddenly, Peter twitched, and his chest started moving. 

 

He was breathing again, albeit weakly. 

 

The med team quickly lifted him onto a stretcher. 

 

Wanda helped Tony up, supporting him as they walked outside. 

 

Wanda had saved Peter's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? :)


	11. Hospitals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter needs surgery, and Mac is being monitored closely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER UPDATE?! 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!

Tony held Peter's hand the entire ride to the hospital.

 

His wound was bleeding sluggishly, but the metal could not be removed until they got to the hospital, where Peter would need surgery.

 

Wanda was sitting next to him, eyes red, but not from telepathy. 

 

She had been crying. 

 

Jack and Riley were with Mac next to them (it was a large ambulance). 

 

Riley was calling someone named Matty, and it sounded like the woman was comforting her. 

 

Jack was just sitting there, stroking Mac's hair, worry evident in the lines of his face. 

 

Suddenly, the door opened, flooding the evening light into the vehicle. 

 

Nurses bustled to get the stretchers out of the ambulance.

Peter and Mac were quickly wheeled out, doctors talking concernedly, rushing them inside the hospital. 

 

Tony and Jack ran inside after them, but when Tony reached the surgery room, the nurses blocked him from entering. 

 

"Let me through!" 

 

They were explaining, but Tony didn't care. 

 

He tried to shove past to no avail. 

 

"I NEED TO BE WITH HIM!" 

 

They still shook their heads. 

 

"TONY!" 

 

Steve was there. 

 

"STOP." 

 

The adrenaline coursing through him suddenly wore off. 

 

Steve guided him away. 

 

To a chair. 

 

Where he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guys do me a favor and check out my website for my book Assassins of S.H.A.D.O.W at assassinsofshadow.weebly.com? Please? Also, can you give me some feedback? I'd love to hear it!
> 
> Thank you! :)


	12. Peter and Mac (again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Mac have many similarities. One of them is hating hospitals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! :( I am updating at 6:30 my time so I apologize for any mistakes! :D

Peter's head felt fuzzy. He remembered Tony's face above him, but after that, there was only pain. He heard the frantic voices that seemed to be talking about him, but he couldn't concentrate hard enough to make out what they were saying. Peter caught some words, like "Peter" and "stay with me", and he tried to. Really, he tried. But the darkness overwhelmed him and he floated for what felt like an eternity. Snapshots of panic and cutting, searing pain flashed across it, too fleeting for Peter to even feel half the time. 

But his world was getting clearer. "Peter, I'm so sorry. I wasn't there with you for the surgery. They wouldn't let me in. I had to sit outside." 

 

It was Tony. His choked up voice made it sound as if he had cried for quite some time. Peter tried to move to comfort him, but could only twitch his fingers slightly. "Peter?" 

 

He tried again, this time clenching his hand. It worked, and he heard a rustling as Tony moved closer. "Are you awake bud? If you can hear me, squeeze my hand twice." 

 

Peter felt Tony's hand rest in his, and squeezed it twice. 

 

"Peter! Guys, come in, Peter's awake!" 

 

Peter cracked his eyes open, and bright white hospital light attacked them. 

 

He saw Tony's face, which looked exhausted, but he was smiling a big, warm smile at Peter. "Hey Pete." 

 

"Hi." Peter's voice was scratchy from disuse, and it hurt his stomach a little, but it was worth it to see the pure joy on his mentor's face. 

 

Just then, the door opened revealing Jack, Riley, Wanda, and Steve. 

 

"Hey kid." Jack said, sitting down next to him. 

 

"How's Mac?" Peter asked, remembering the man trapped next to him. 

 

Jack smiled tiredly. "He's doing fine. He broke his arm and got a concussion, along with a cut on his leg, but you took most of the blast. He's grateful for that." 

 

"Who's with him?" Peter asked, seeing Riley in the room. 

 

"Our boss, Matty. I think she's giving him quite a talking to. He needs it, the self-sacrificing idiot." Riley said affectionately. 

 

They talked for about twenty minutes after that, until Peter fell asleep and Riley and Jack had to go back to Mac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it and I didn't mess it up too much! :)


End file.
